The present invention generally relates to modular conveyor frame assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a conveyor frame assembly that includes configurable cross supports and side rails having multiple passageways and connector slots formed in the side rails.
Presently, moving belt conveyor systems are utilized in vastly different applications to move products/materials from one location to another in an automated fashion. Since conveyor assemblies are used in vastly different applications, the conveyor assemblies oftentimes include auxiliary devices that function in connection with the conveyor assembly to aid in moving products in a desired fashion. As an example, photo detector eyes and pusher devices are oftentimes mounted to the side rails of the conveyor frame assembly to act on the articles being moved by the conveyor frame. When these types of auxiliary devices are utilized with the conveyor frame assembly, the air hoses and electrical wires leading to the auxiliary devices are typically attached to the conveyor frame in a somewhat haphazard manner. Although the conveyor frame side rails may include attachment slots that receive T-shaped connectors to support the auxiliary devices, the T-shaped connectors interrupt the attachment slots, which prevents wires from being received within the attachment slots.
Further, when pushing devices that operate upon pressurized air are utilized, an air pressure hose is typically hung from the side rail of the conveyor frame. The attachment of the electrical wires and the air supply hose to the side rails of the conveyor frame creates a cluttered appearance near the conveyor and may result in inadvertent disconnection of either the electrical wires or the air supply hose by personnel working near the conveyor frame assembly.
Further, in many applications, the user of the conveyor assembly desires to change the length of the conveyor frame based upon the current application. Typically, the length of the conveyor assembly is adjusted by removing portions of the side rail and shortening the conveyor belt. During this process, the cross supports that provide rigidity to the conveyor frame are typically moved and reinstalled at the desired location along the modified length of the conveyor frame. In many conveyor frame assemblies, the reattachment of the cross support requires personnel to add holes to the conveyor side frame, which is oftentimes not practical in the operating environment.
Therefore, a need exists for a conveyor frame assembly that includes side rails that provide a better method of directing both electrical wiring and an air supply hose, while allowing the conveyor length to be modified without requiring holes to be added to the conveyor side rails.